Nostalgic Nemesis
by invinciblebears
Summary: "Never took you to be the sentimental type... It's a bit weird, innit?" / future lemons / 13&master


The man appeared to be in his mid-forties - had broad shoulders and the facial features that reminded her of a fox. He was handsome in an unconventional way- not that the Doctor paid attention to the appearance of the humans she encountered often. Something about this human made her brow wrinkle and it's not just because he seemed to have orchestrated a mass catastrophe that could potentially harm thousands- something about him seemed so… so.. alien.

Her small hand wrapped tightly around the scuffed metal sonic as if it were a comfort blanket as the mastermind finally addressed her directly, "You call _that_ a sonic screwdriver?" The haughty voice inquired with a raised brow, "It looks like a dildo…"

Scoffing without much second thought, the Doctor glared slightly as she retorted: "Oof- noted: don't let any of your past incarnations near my sonic." When the Master raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face-she clarified, "...Or this incarnation for that matter. Let's just keep you away from my screwdriver and focus on the matter at hand, shall we? What are your intentions with those civilians?"

Casually strolling back to his desk and having a seat, the Master leaned comfortably in his chair and grinned as a reply. "When was the last time that we had this dynamic? How marvelous!" He clapped his hands at the memory. "Can't say I could forget. How about you?"

"See.. I reckon you're using them to get my attention. I reckon you have no interest in those people at all."

"Ding, ding, ding. Someone get the woman a prize."

Getting more aggravated and confused by the moment, she shook her head as she attempted to work it out. "Why bother? The last time we spoke I asked you to stand with me and instead you flew off into the galaxy with a past incarnation of yourself. Can't say I'm surprised to see you've regenerated- stabbed yourself in the back, perhaps?" Something in his face told her that she hit the nail on the head. "You've come back to.. Finish the job? Make me evil?- No, we both know that won't happen… So… what? Just trying to ruin my day then?"

Without hesitation the Master opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved a small remote control from it. Having known him for so long, the Doctor's eyes widened as she realized that it was likely some sort of detonator. As she began to jog from the other side of the room to grab it from his hand, he hit the button and cackled. "You're too late, Doctor."

Quick to change directions, the Doctor ran to the window on the side of the office instead. They were on the top floor of a huge skyscraper and below them had been standing a crowd of pedestrians with their own guns pressed against their temples. That sort of mind control was usually a cheap trick but the Doctor was never one to risk people's lives.. there was always a possibility that the Master found a way to execute those people.

To her surprise the people below were lowering their weapons in confusion. When she turned to look at him again, the blonde timelord jumped a bit when she realized that he was already standing behind her. As she faced him the man put his hands on the window above her shoulders- essentially cornering her in as he leaned into her personal space. "Why… why would you do that? I don't understand." She sputtered out, flustered in the way that the Master could only ever accomplish.

"Oh, quite? I was afraid it was a bit obvious." the Master seemed pleased with himself this time, a small smirk settling as he wrapped a hand around her wrist and pressed a button to make the vortex manipulator take them both somewhere else. "I've already gotten what I came for, darling."

The vortex manipulator had taken them to some sort of prison cell. As the Doctor took a few moments to regain her balance from the nasty form of time travel, the Master moved out of the cell and closed the door behind himself. It looked similar to the one that she'd kept Missy locked inside during her prison sentence- it was easy to communicate through the glass but nearly impossible to escape. At least the Master had the decency to make her prison well lit, the glass box sat inside a beautifully decorated room with huge windows containing a great view to the outdoors.

"The last time I was a man and you were a woman. Do you remember it?" the Master spoke with a glimmer in his eye- as if he couldn't shake the memory.

Sighing at her own stupidity, "I'm sort of wallowing right now, do you mind?"

"The Cloister Wars."

Scoffing, the Doctor spoke to herself. "Can't believe I fell for this." And then she spoke more properly- so he could hear her. "And what about the Cloister Wars anyways? Never took you to be the sentimental type... It's a bit weird, to be honest." Her face carried the same casual air as ever- as if she knew this was a small hiccup in her everlasting life.

He approached her steadily, meeting her eyes as his narrowed slightly. "You don't remember?"

"Erm.. it's a bit of a blur. We had a bit of fun, didn't we? Not sure I understand the significance, Master." His smirk grew when she said his name and that had her screaming 'AHA!' before long. "You sick fuck- that's it, innit? It was the first time I called you the Master."

"Just thinking about it… brings me back." He smirked.

Groaning, she walked to the other side of her prison cell and sat down in defeat. "Kidnapped by a horny timelord with a power complex. This outta be fun."


End file.
